Halloween fun
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: The autobots are having a halloween party. it's just a party right? wrong! optimusxbumblebee.Vampire fic. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Paring : Bumblebee x Optimus prime

I love this paring so much…. A Halloween fic. well not exactly but there's something to do with Halloween.*smirk*

It was a normal day at the autobots base until …" PRIME!!!!!!!!!" a scream was heard through the whole ark. As optimus look up from his desk only to meet jazz blue visor and other pair of the autobots glance, "what make you come all this way for , jazz?"optimus ask calmly, " hey prime, I just found somethin' interesting in the human website it's called Halloween.", " what's hal-low-een?", the leader ask confuse ," I don't really know!!! Well… what it really means, I mean. But, what the humans do on Halloween is what makes it fun!!", " ok. So what did human do in this so called Halloween?", "that's the fun part you have to dress up or wear a costume of monsters or any kinds of stuff, some of the troops already agreed to this and some of them already searching for a costume to wear", "well, since some of the troops already go through all the way of searching for costume…. Why not? When will this occasion of yours be held jazz?", "in 31 October, that means only 3 more days to prepare!!! so don't forget to wear your costume prime it will be a spooky night!!!" jazz said, but his last statement was soon followed by a smirk in his face, thanking the autobot leader and go out of the office to inform the whole troops about the Halloween party in 3 following human-time. 'What is he planning?'optimus think, before continued to work with his paper work that is covering his table.

3 days later... (3 hours before Halloween's night party.)

As a blonde teen ran along the hall of the well decorate wall of Halloween, his face is covered with a scared expression as it's looks like that his running away from something or someone… "*pant-pant* STAY AWAY FROOM MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the figure seems to ignore the boy's rant and continued to chase the boy with higher speed " LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" as the boy scream. The figure continued to chase him until the blonde boy is in a dead end "please!!! I BEG OF YOU I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!!! GAHHH!!! STAY AWAYY!!!! " as the figure drag the boy to the opposite side of the hall. "IRONHIDE PLESE!!!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE !!!!!"as the teen begged still trying to escape ironhide's griping his yellow colored shirt. "SHUT UP,KID!! You're the one who want a costume now you're getting one!!!! Be grateful Will ya!!??", ironhide grunt. " firstly yes it's true I want a costume for the Halloween party tonight but…. I WANT A BOY'S COSTUME NOT A GIRLY ONE!!!" as bumblebee shoot back with a huff in the end. "well Arcee's the one who make the costume!! Blame that to her !!!", as the both of them arrived at their destination(actually it's ironhide' s destination) ironhide throw bumblebee inside the room . As they come inside the room there're already some of the crew is choosing their costume and some of them already in makeup. As soon as arcee look at from her work (what ever she's doing) and look at bumblebee and to ironhide "ah ironhide good you catch bumblebee.. now let us chose you a costume shall we?", "wait what? 'us'?" as bumblebee's face turned from a frown in to a shock expression and started to panic , he know what was coming when it comes to choosing cloth or in this case costume, will be humiliating 'cause where ever there's arcee or makaela involve HE will be given a girl's cloth because he have a small body and if his hair is a little longer 'he' could be mistake as a 'she'. Bumblebee sigh and put his hand in the air 'there's no point in fighting… I'm out number and have no costume so I guessed that I have to bear with it.." as soon as bumblebee finished his thought he was pulled to the dresser room and multiple kind of (girly)costume is throw to him. After trying some girlie clith for several minutes he finally said something " hey!!! I got something that I could actually wear without being humiliated!!!" he scream from behind the dressing room, "really? Come out here and let me look at it." Arcee said, as bumblebee come out he was wearing a tomboyish or gothic wearing that could be mistaken as a boy's cloth. "well? What do you think I could wear this right? RIGHT?" arcee put a finger at her chin as if she was thinking about the blonde's cloth "hmm….NO", "WHAT?!! Why not ?!! it's a girl's cloth right?!!" , 'I can't believed that I just said that' thought bumblebee sadly. "Well it is a girl cloth but you *pointing at bumblebee* don't look like a girl" ,answer arcee in the in-mater-of-fact-tone. " of course I'm not a girl !! then what should I wear then ?" now a furious bumblebee asked. "hhmm…*thinking pose*aha!!! I know exactly what you should wear" arcee said smirking devilishly. Right know bumblebee don't know either he should be happy that arcee had finally found a costume for him or he should be scared… if you asked why.. well it's because there's a flaming background around arcee and the smirk she's using only means that she's planning something evil okay I take back what I said REALLY EVIL . "wh-what are you gonna do to m-me..?" bumblebee asked a little bit scared of arcee sudden change off expression . " *still smirking* ohh you'll see…. Hehehe~" , bumblebee's eyes twitched at the last statement 'what gonna happened to me? I hope I don't lose my pride..' the blonde's thought in silent.

Okay!!!! So this is chapter 1 I'll post the second chp later kay!! Cao!!!

O and forgive me for my grammar error and other thing….


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Okay so in this fic there will be a slight bluextwins and maybe a little ooc for some character. Ok on with the story!!!

The party room is filled with members of the autobots in their Halloween costume. So it's kindda hard to recognize who was who, but for some people it's just like taking a candy from a baby, like for example: jazz dress up as a hip-hoper (he still wears his visor), prowl dress up as a cop (I think his already is a cop), sideswipe and sunstreaker dress up as a twin werewolf, and other just wear anything that they can find in the autobots costume room (a/n: they have that?!). "Yo prowler! Have 'ya seen 'bee, 'blue, or other that have a dumb luck to be caught by Arcee ?" "no jazz I don't think so… let's just focus on finding prime so I could give him this report so I can go back to my office and be at peace…" prowl answer in his usual monotype tone, "o' come on prowler! It's Halloween night and you're gonna glue your eyes to a book?" prowl glared at jazz and was about to reply but was cut off by a group of femmes run-over him. And now prowl was lying in the ground hand twitching on his side and jazz bend down to look at prowl and poke him with a stick (a/n: where did he get that?!) "hey prowler…*poke-poke* are you still alive?" jazz still poking prowl but prowl stay silent for a while and after a few minutes he got up with fist clench like his going to punch someone and different veins started to popped up in his head "WHY THE SLAG IS THERE A GROUP OF GIRLS THAT JUST RUN OVER ME AND JAZZ STOP POKING ME!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!" prowl explode and look to the giggling group of girls that seem to be cornering someone, "this is out of control! Jazz, help me go pass through this crowd I wanted to see why they run over me in such a hurry!" "sure thing prowler!" as jazz and prowl go through the crowed they were surprise to see prime attending in the middle of the attention dress up as a handsome vampire okay scratch that a VERY handsome vampire, " OMG, Optimus! Where did you get that costume? It really suits you!" "ya! Hey do you think you wanna dance with me?!" "hey back off! His mine!" "No, mine!" as the group of girls strangle each other Optimus sneak away from the crowd of fan girls that he just made. Prowl's still dumb struck of what he just saw but jazz's already over it "I can't believed it… is that optimus?" ask prowl disbelieve "guess so… so want to get some punch?" jazz ask with a smile and prowl glare at him. "ah, prowl jazz it's good to see you here…" "Optimus-sir?" "Yes, prowl it's me" "but- how did you got out from the sea of fan girls?" "I ditch them…they're scary…" optimus's face paled, but was back when he just remembers something "I meant to ask you two do any of you see Arcee's prisoner?" "You mean all of the people who don't have a costume and have to go to arcee to get one?" "ya them…" "Not a chance, but I do hear that they're going to be here a little late… I believe that Arcee will make all of them look great…"when Optimus was just about to answer, it was cut off by a shout from the entrance door "HI EVERYONE, SORRY WE'RE LATE JUST NEED TO GIVE A FEW FINAL TOUCH TO A FEW PRSON!!!" Arcee shout and she was dress up as a pretty fairy with pink gown and cute fairy wings in her back, and when see move away from the view all jaws dropped to the ground to see all the people that Arcee held prison and Bumblebee and bluestreak was one of them. Bumblebee and bluestreak run from the crowd of people to meet with prowl and prime when they caught sight of them both, Bumblebee ran to prime and ask in a shy tone "umm, hi Optimus do I… look weird?" optimus was still shock from what he saw, Bumblebee was dress up as a cute maid with wig and everything that is needed to make his appearance look like a maid, "o-of course not you look great!" Optimus answer, and Bumblebee giggle which make him cuter, as Optimus and bumblebee continue their conversation prowl was having a heart attack to see blue's costume. "AAAAAUUUUUUUU!!!!" the sound of suntreaker and sideswipe howling to get Bluestreak's attention was heard over the room and (maybe) as fast as blur they were beside bluestreak drinking the view in front of them, bluestreak was dress up as bunny with cute bunny ears, bunny tail, and a cloth that was suppose to look like a rabbit cloth but it looks more like a mini-skirt with a tight waiter like fest and a plain shirt. "Damn, blue you look HOT!" sideswipe compliment " yeah and you know what…" sunstreaker got closer to bluestreaks ear and whisper "we're not going to let anyone get near you…" his statement was end with a smirk and if it weren't blue that he was talking to, that person would probably melt in the twins glance, but like the innocent young scout he is blue just giggle and said " o you guys! You know that if by any change you guys won't let me get near anyone I can't have good night and I promise blaster that I would dance with him…" as bluestreak mention the music lover's name the twins look to blaster with a killing glare.

-with blaster-

*shudder* "what's wrong blaster?" "Huh? O nothing it's just that I got this weird feeling that someone is out to kill me…" "Really? Well don't looks now but I think that you just make enemy with the twins…" wheeljack said, "Huh what do you mean? *look at the twins killing glare* Holy primus I think they're mad at me because that they think that am stealing Bluestreak away!" "Well good luck for staying alive for tonight… your gonna to need it…" "o damn…".

-Somewhere else-

Three mysterious figures is standing in the hills near the autobots base look at the party and one of them said "what are we going to do? Will they be tested on their emotion?" "yes they will and I know perfectly how…"

Ok so this is chp 2. So can any of you tell me who these mysterious figures are? Well find out in the next chapter! Review please!!! ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

YYYOOO!!! You know I don't think much people like my fanfic I mean I have a fanfic that have no review at all and a few of 'em only have like 1-3 review T^T please people review my story… I know my grammar is bad but it cant be THAT bad can it? Now I know I said that the fun starts at this chp but the truth is in this chp it's just an intro of what happened to make it fun ,sorry.

* * *

The light of the party room started to flick on and off the autobots all look up to find what is wrong, but a few minutes later a burst of a great blow of wind come out of nowhere to revealed three mysterious figures standing in front of the autobots stage(a/n: did I forget to mention that the autobots have a stage in that room…?). Everyone was all cannons now, and being the brave soldier he is Ironhide step out of the crowd wearing his cyborg costume holding a machine gun on his left hand and a bazooka on the other, "who the fuck are you freaks? You can't be Decpticons…",the figures stayed silence for a while, one of them look up to ironhide "we mean no harm." That was all that they say. Optimus that has been silence for a long time step out of the crowed "My name is Optimus Prime leader of the auotobots, and who might you be?" the three figures still stayed silence. Mean while Bumblebee who was in the middle of the crowd feel like something had just blow a cold air to him 'what the-?what is wrong with me?! Why do I feel like I know them from somewhere? And why do I feel like we're all in great danger?'Bumblebee think for a while and he finally remembered something,his face in now have a shock and terrified expression. 'NO, impossible… how can they be here?' Bumblebee started to go through the crowds "OPTIMUS!!! STAY AWAY FROM THEM THEIR-" but its to late the three figures look up just in time to see Bumblebee and they all smirk "well…it's been a while hasn't it… Master Bumblebee?" "I am no longer your Master now, I suggest you to leave this place without harming everyone…" everyone in the room seems to be shocked of why these intruders just called Bumblebee their 'Master' and why is bumblebee's eyes is glowing yellow? "Bumblebee-" "forgive us your Excellency but this is an order…" the one in the middle started to chant in some unknown language and everyboydy in the room feel their body going numb "wh-what's going on?!" "hey, I can't move-!" 'oh no… it's too late…'. As a black aura filled the room the three figures left without being notice. "Optimus! Optimus where are you?!" Bumblebee shout even though he can't see a thing, "BUMBLEBEE! Im right here! BUM-"his sentence was soon cut off as the smoke of the aura started to make everyone passed out 'I'm sorry' was the only thing in Bumblebees mind before he passed out . After a few minutes the black smoke was gone and a few who have woken up from the sudden blackout shout and Bumblebee was one of them "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" This seems to woken up everyone in the room "what the frag happened?" prowl got up one hand on his head because of his headache "huh?" he look around and seem to understand why the one who woke up first were screaming. "WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU ALL HAD TURN IN TO YOUR COSTUMNE!!!" "huh? What are you talking 'bout Prowler?" jazz walk up to him "I don't feel any different" "That's probably because you already are a hip-hoper freak!" "why, thank you Prowler… I'm touch" "forget bout it lets find Bumblebee he seem to know what had just happened…" Prowl and jazz started to walk through the group of confuse autobots 'Prowler was right they all did turn to their costume that means…oh no…' jazz started to cold sweat and stop his walking, Prowl who seem to know about this look back "whats wrong jazz? We have to find Bumblebee" "umm, Prowler do you know how many of us wore a monster costume?" "What are you talking ab- oh primus" both person look back uncertain just in time to see a few of their 'monster' friends stand up wobbly "AAAHHHHH!!!!" both autobots hug each other "what are we going to do?!" "I don't know you're the one who usually come out with great plans at time like this!" "yea but I'm not prepare for THIS!" "ugh, will you two just shut the fuck up!" "yeah, you guys make my ears hurt, huh? WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS MY EARS IS UP THERE?!*point at ears up in head*" "Sides? Sunny?" jazz ask uncertain. "Jazz! What happen to us we turn to-AAAAAAUUUUUUU- ware-wolfs!" both shouted and started to shake Jazz. "uh,Prowl are you okay?" Bluestreak head up to his brother. "Bluestreak? Is that you? " "yes it's me, I mean who else would it be? And is it me or is my voice sounds different and my body feels weird…*look down at body* GAH I'M A FEMALE!!!" "AND A HOT ONE!" Sideswipe added drooling at the view in front of him, "That enough !!! stop drolling over my brother and try to control yourself you're not 100% ware-wolf!!!" Prowl shout. "I agree with you…" "Bumblebee?!" "My name is not Bumblebee, I shall introduce myself later. Right now all that matter is that we have to give every one of these monster a guardian." "why a guardian?" "because if not they will not be able to control themselves and start to go wild, but be careful the monster are the one who should choose their guardian and I can see that the hardest one already find their guardian" "what do you mean?" prowl look at his brother(or sister) being hugged by two ware-wolf he was just about to protest but was cut off "don't, they will get mad and start to attack you and I'm gonna tell you the truth you have 0% change of winning against a were wolf" "fine" "now help other find their guardian…" "How about you?" "I'm taken…"

-Bumblebee-

'After talking to prowl I'm back to me again' Bumblebee thought and Bumblebee start his(or her search)to find a vampire called Optimus Prime. "Optimus! Where are you?!" from a far it could be seen a wobbly vampire tried to stand up using the wall as a support and bumblebee ran as fastest as possible to his leader "Optimus are you okay?" "Bumblebee…? Ugh, my head hurts" "come on, try to sit down…" optimus do what was told and sat down "what happened?" Optimus looked confuse " long story… just rest okay you'll get better" Optimus's eyes started to glow yellow and kept looking on Bumblebee "Bumblebee, please tell me… why do I feel like this? Why do I want to drink blood…?" his eyes was showing a confuse look, Bumblebee just look at his leader in a sad look in his face and said "because you're a vampire now… you always feel the urge to drink human blood" "No…" "I'm sorry Optimus but its truth…" "No that's not what I meant, the only person I hunger their blood is… you" Optimus smirk at this and Bumblebee's eyes widen at his leader sudden change of personalities.

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! What's gonna happened to Bumblebee? More review and I'll post the fourth chapter sooner… ^-~


End file.
